From published patent application DE 100 60 963 A1 a bolted fastener with wedging means has become known, the wedging means serving to prevent rotation. A bolt holds two components together. The head of the bolt rests against the base of a round hole arranged in a component. The axis of the round hole is offset from the axis of the bolt by an eccentricity. Wedging means rest against the head of the bolt and against the inside surface of the round hole. When the bolt is screwed in, the wedging means are increasingly jammed between the head of the bolt and the inside surface, the bolt being thereby held and made insensitive to vibrational and lateral forces.
A disadvantage of the known device is that a round hole that is eccentric to the threaded hole is required. Also, a wedging means in the form of a block with a seating surface and thread is relatively costly.
The present invention sets out to provide a remedy to the disadvantages of the prior art. The invention avoids the disadvantages of the known device and is a self-locking bolted fastener that is easy to install.